


'm sorry for scaring you

by nino01



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Changbin just wants to sleep, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, cute boyfriends, seungmin has writers block, writer!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino01/pseuds/nino01
Summary: Seungmin has severe writers block and gets super frustrated about it, but look! Here comes changbin to make everything better :)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	'm sorry for scaring you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper work! It's super short and i know that but please support me well <3

His back was aching, he’d been hunched over his desk for hours, trying to just write anything down. His reflection in the window was scary. His hair sticking in a million different directions and his eyes empty. 

Writers block really is one of the worst things to ever; sitting, suffocating without the ability to write anything down that makes even the slightest of sense. He’d been sitting at his desk for weeks, not being able to finish a single story, hundreds of unfinished stories and poems sitting on his desktop. There were so many of them he’d given up naming them, hundreds of “document 2’s” staring back at him every time he opened his laptop. 

He released a long sigh before just slamming his laptop shut and putting his head between his hands. Why couldn’t he just write anything? It wasn’t that hard. He had followers, people waiting for another short story, people who were slowly ditching him because he hadn’t posted anything in weeks. He just couldn’t find anything to write about anymore. Ever since he could read and write, there was always a new story his mind would come up with, and now, at 19, It seems like he ran out of ideas. 

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders from behind. Jolting slightly, he lifted his head to make a comment only to feel soft kisses on his neck, and he relaxed.

“m’sorry, didn’t mean to scare you Minnie,” muttered Changbin sleepily, still peppering feather-light kisses 

Seungmin just shook his head before leaning back into Changbin’s shoulder, sighing in content. He was convinced that Changbin had superpowers. No matter how stressed Seungmin got, Changbin’s presence alone made everything better. 

“I’m sure you’ll find something to write about soon babe, but for now, let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Seungmin only nodded, too tired to speak. Before getting up and making his way to his and Changbin’s shared room, Changbin’s arms around his waist being the only things keeping him upright. 

Not even bothering to go wash his face or anything, he collapsed on the bed, pulling Changbin down with him. Tightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist before pulling him towards his chest and burying his face in the newly dyed hair, the faint smell of Changbin’s coconut shampoo filling his nostrils. 

“you smell good,” slurred Seungmin, “really good. So good I feel like I could sniff your hair forever.”

“is that so?” said Changbin, a hint of amusement in his tone. 

Seungmin just hummed in response, before his breath evened out. The shorter of the two following him into dreamland not too long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really short, but if you liked this, pls kudos and comment! And go give me a follow on my twitter @ninoslovely where i might hint and probable future works ;)


End file.
